<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creepy Crawly Crows by Helios_Hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007099">Creepy Crawly Crows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_Hell/pseuds/Helios_Hell'>Helios_Hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Banshee Nishinoya Yuu, Boogie Man Sugawara Koushi, Chaos, Ghost Kinoshita Hisashi, Giant Azumane Asahi, Grim Reaper Ukai Keishin, How Do I Tag, Keyboard Smash, M/M, Medusa Takeda Ittetsu, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Pixie Yachi Hitoka, Selkie Hinata Shouyou, Shapeshifter Tsukishima Kei, Siren Shimizu Kiyoko, Sleep Demon Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Soul Eater Kageyama Tobio, Vengeful Spirit Yamaguchi Tadashi, Werewolf Sawamura Daichi, Whisper Narita Kazuhito, Why Did I Write This?, Witch Ennoshita Chikara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_Hell/pseuds/Helios_Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno's volleyball team always did seem a bit off, but everyone thought it was normal because they were more worried about a pack of sixteen monsters that were being Hunted down by the Military. Little did all the people know the pack of monsters and the sixteen crows were one in the same.</p><p>This is only Mature cause of some Violence that will come up. Karasuno's siblings are not here neither are any of their parents, they are a pack of monsters that all live together. Relationships will be involved but none of them are Karasuno x Karasuno except Takeda and Ukai cause they are kind of the parents of the pack. There are also a few monsters scattered throughout other teams that will slowly join the pack but they might get into a relationship with a Crow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creepy Crawly Crows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Characters and the Kind of Monster they are:</span> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ukai Keishin: </strong>The Grim Reaper, The Grim Reaper is the lord of death—a black, shrouded specter who appears when your time on earth has come to an end. Although his personality and his work are as mysterious as death itself, one thing is for certain: he’s not someone you want to meet any time soon.</p><p><strong>Takeda Ittetsu: </strong>Medusa but male, Medusa is a creature in the form of a human male with snakes for his hair. He has the ability to turn anyone who looked into his eyes to stone. When in Human form he wears his Glasses to block out his powers so he doesn't turn anyone to stone.</p><p><strong>Kiyoko Shimizu:</strong> Siren, Sirens are a type of creature with the ability to change its appearance depending on how it chooses to approach its victims. A siren's true visage can be seen in a mirror, where it takes the appearance of a pale humanoid with hollow eyes and a mouth that appears fused shut. In lore a siren's call is described as a song, in reality, it is transmitted through saliva, leaving traces of Oxycontin in the victim's blood. When a siren chooses its victim it will approach them by reading their mind and appearing as their perfect person. It will manipulate feelings of love; be it sexual, familial, or platonic, eventually leading the victim to kill for the siren anyone that would appear threatening to their relationship.</p><p><strong>Yachi Hitoka: </strong>Resident Pixie, Pixies are believed to inhabit ancient underground ancestor sites such as stone circles, barrows, dolmens, ringforts, or menhirs. In traditional regional lore, pixies are generally benign, mischievous, short of stature, and attractively childlike</p><p><strong>Asahi Azumane: </strong>Giant, he controls his size so that he can look like a normal slightly larger Human during the day time</p><p><strong>Sugawara Koushi: </strong>Boogie Man, The Boogeyman can be and is described in many countless ways. He can be whatever one fears the most and keep them from getting a good night’s sleep. This nasty monster has been known to terrorize and kidnap misbehaving children. He only appears when the subject is all alone in a darkened room, waiting to pounce as soon as its victim falls into a deep sleep. He can hide in the closet, under the bed, or in a pile of dirty laundry. The messier the room, the more places he can take cover. He uses the shadows as his own personal creeping grounds and mode of transportation.</p><p><strong>Sawamura Daichi: </strong>Werewolf, Do I need to explain much more. Other than the fact he can control when he turns other than the full moon that's an Automatic Turn.</p><p><strong>Ennoshita Chikara: </strong>Witch, he is a very powerful witch he is the Packs/Teams main source of Glamour magic. But if there is one specific person he has to use a lot of magic on and keep it up that drains him, during that time he is not able to cast any spells that are Teleportation or Higher without the risk of passing out partway through the spell. He is also kind of their in house medic, he supplies them with medicine and remedies so that they never have to go to the doctor.</p><p><strong>Narita Kazuhito:</strong> Whisper, The lore states that whispers were once believed to be derived from the bloodline of werewolves, however, they are closer in similarity to demons. Whispers are incredibly stealth creatures, where their name derives, and only feed during solar eclipses. Whispers can be killed by silver, however, decapitation can be executed to ensure their demise.</p><p><strong>Kinoshita Hisashi:</strong> Ghost, He has the ability to solidify his body but only for a span of about five hours in a row before he is exhausted. Other than that he's just a plain old Ghost, he is able to make himself fully invisible otherwise he is just see-through.</p><p><strong>Tanaka Ryuunosuke: </strong>Sleep Demon, Just your everyday sleep paralysis demon other than the fact he will enter your dreams and will visit you during broad daylight if your napping. He also can contort into your fears like Suga, but not on such a massive level and you must be sleeping for him to do it.</p><p><strong>Nishinoya Yuu: </strong>Banshees are creatures with ties to fairy lore. Banshees can be either benevolent creatures warning people of their impending deaths or malevolent, targeting the vulnerable to feed on. Malevolent banshees take on the form of a pale male with hollow eyes and dark hair, dressed in bloody robes. Banshees are capable of traveling through the mist but are best known for their cry. Where a benevolent banshee will use it as a warning of coming death, a malevolent one will use a piercing scream to drive their victim mad by forcing them to bash their skulls in to relieve themselves of the sound. Nishinoya is both depending on how he feels about you and the connection you may have to him.</p><p><strong>Hinata Shouyou: </strong>In Norse and Celtic mythology, selkies (also spelled <em>silkies</em>, <em>sylkies</em>, <em>selchies</em>) or selkie folk (Scots: <em>selkie fowk</em>) meaning "seal folk are mythological beings capable of <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Therianthropy">therianthropy</a>, changing from seal to human form by shedding their skin.</p><p><strong>Kageyama Tobio:</strong> Soul Eater, Soul eaters inhabit a plane between the human world and another, a place that exists outside of time and space. When a soul eater moves into a house, it creates a "nest." The nest takes on the appearance of the home it is in, albeit much darker. Being between worlds, a soul eater is capable of mustering enough strength to snatch the souls of its victims and take them to its nest, where they feed the soul eater until the soul withers away. To keep the victim's soul vulnerable, a soul eater will mess with their heads, showing them images of things/people they love in distress. Kageyama usually only attacks souls that Ukai is soon going to kill.</p><p><strong>Tsukishima Kei:</strong> Shapeshifter, Shapeshifters have the ability to change their physical form, allowing them to look like anyone living, dead or fictional. Typically a shapeshifter needs to shed its skin when it transforms, the speed at which the shedding happens can vary from shifter to shifter, however, some shapeshifters do not need to shed their skin and are able to transform instantaneously. Unlike most monsters that are driven by their hunger, shapeshifters appear to have purely human drives that can range anywhere from jealousy to greed. Shapeshifters can be identified by the retinal flares they give off on videos, they have a weakness to silver which is deadly to them if pierced through the heart. Tsukishima does not need to shed his skin when he transforms from one face to another, he just simply changes no one finds it pleasant to watch except Ennoshita who likes to study the change to see if he could try to replicate it with a potion.</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi Tadashi:</strong> Vengeful Spirit, In mythology and folklore, a <b>vengeful spirit</b> is said to be the spirit of a dead person who returns from the afterlife to seek revenge for a cruel, unnatural, or unjust death. Yamaguchi had been murdered in his past life, but before he could avenge himself the person died, so now he travels around with his pack until he finally fades away.</p><p><strong>????: </strong>Cerberus, One of the most prominent <strong>mythical monsters in Greek mythology</strong>, Cerberus, also known as Kerberos, is the giant hound with three heads guarding the gates of the underworld in Greek mythology. In this Cerberus is just kind of like the house dog, he has a human-ish form he can transform into but he gets most of his form from Ennoshita's magic. He chose to go to a different school than the rest of the family, but just like them, he plays volleyball. (It should not be that hard to guess who Cerberus is)</p><p>
  <strong>Extra Facts: </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The 17 of them live in a house together the house isn't too big because most of them are not home especially at night. Since Kageyama goes into the soul realm, Tanaka haunts people's dreams. Ukai goes out to kill people during the night, Hinata just needs to sleep in a bathtub. Kinoshita is a ghost so he doesn't need to sleep, Yachi doesn't take up much room when in Pixie form. Like Hinata, Kiyoko just needs a bathtub at night. Yamaguchi again is a spirit which is a type of ghost kind of so he doesn't really sleep. At night Kyoutani turns back into a dog and he likes to sleep in the same bed as Ennoshita even though Ennoshita hovers in his sleep he doesn't actually sleep on the bed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Websites:</p><p>
  <a href="https://mythology.net/mythical-creatures/grim-reaper/">Grim Reaper</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://mythologian.net/mythical-creatures-ultimate-list-mythological-creatures/#:~:text=%20Mythical%20Creatures%20%E2%80%93%20The%20Ultimate%20List%20of,in%20our%20list%20of%20mythical%20creatures...%20More%20">Mythical Creatures</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selkie">Selkie</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/Monsters">Monsters</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mythical-creatures-and-beasts.com/boogeyman.html">Boogie man</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bogeyman">Boogie Man 2</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pixie#:~:text=A%20pixie%20%28also%20pixy%2C%20pixi%2C%20pizkie%2C%20piskie%20and,in%20Cornwall%29%20is%20a%20mythical%20creature%20of%20folklore.">Pixie</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vengeful_ghost">Vengeful ghost</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi My Rays of Sunshine, and oh what's this a new fic because my brain is making me procrastinate all the ones I have already started but starting a new one. Well, I hope you guys like this, and just tune in every once and a while for an update.</p><p>and as always have a nice Night/Day/Evening/Afternoon!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>